The First Trip of Many More to Come
by katierosefun
Summary: [Eleven and reader encounter.] You were doing homework on your bed when you heard a loud, wheezing sound from outside. You ran out of the house and stopped when a rather rumpled, strange looking man walked out of a box with the bluest blue that's ever been blued. Of course, you did the natural thing. You walked up to him and greeted him. [Happy Birthday, MusicKeeper!]


**Hello, Whovians! It is I, Katierosefun and this is my...second Doctor Who fanfic? (Not including any crossovers, of course. XD) **

**This is a second-person narrative story so if you don't like it or if you're a dude, (I think this might target female audiences, but I think it also works for guys, too...not sure. Your choice...) just click out of this story, please. No need to be rude and tell me how much you hate this sort of style. :P (Seriously, why would you waste your energy telling me how much you dislike these kind of stories? So ridiculous. XD) **

**This is a birthday gift to MusicKeeper, (go check out her stories-she's awesome!) also known as my twinnie. (Hi! Love you so much!) Honestly, I could write SO MUCH about her RIGHT HERE but I think I'm going to wait 'till the very end to give my final word. ( Amy-don't you dare think about skipping to the bottom. XD) **

**Reviews are AWESOME and so is constructive criticism, but flames will be found in a garbage can that will later be dumped at the bottom of the ocean. XD Or sent to the planet Mars. No need to pollute our planet. **

* * *

You narrowed your eyes at the lined paper in your notebook and chewed the inside of your cheek in frustration. "Stupid algebra," you muttered grumpily as you spun the pencil around your hand. "Why did you have to exist?"

It was annoying—you had too many things to do at the moment and of course, _homework _was in the way. It was better to do this before it was too late, but you couldn't help but to wish that you were doing something else. _Anything else, _really.

You groaned loudly and shut your notebook with a loud thumping sound and rubbed your eyes. Honestly—whoever came up with the idea of algebra had too much time in his or her hands.

You looked over at your desk and felt your heart sinking lower. You could already see more notebooks and folders filled with homework and more things to study for.

Pity, too. It was a nice day—the sky was a brilliant blue and the weather felt just right to perhaps go outside and play. You stared outside sadly as you saw some birds cheerfully flying in the sky.

_Lucky them, _you thought grouchily. _They don't have to worry about homework or anything. _

With a halfhearted sigh, you stood up and began rifling through your folders and notebooks for anything else to work with. After a few more minutes of useless sorting, you sighed and rubbed your brow.

_Focus, _you chided to yourself and picked up your pencil. Maybe you could force yourself to do some studying until you were ready to get some homework done.

With a deep breath, you picked up your studying materials and sat back down on your bed. You started to take down some notes in one of your notebooks, desperately trying to concentrate.

You glared at the papers and bit back a yawn.

You weren't quite sure _how_ much time passed, but when you looked back up, the sun was much lower in the sky. You sighed and looked back down on the paper, only to realize that you still haven't processed _any _of the information that you just read.

Panic-stricken, you started to re-read the paper only to jump up to your feet when you heard a loud, wheezing, groaning sound from outside.

With a frown, you paused. Maybe it was a plane flying by?

However, the sound was too loud to come from a plane—almost loud enough to be right at your window.

With cautious steps, you walked up to your window and looked straight down. A bright, blue police call box was standing on your lawn and you stared at it, befuddled.

"Where did _that_ come from?" You asked quizzically to yourself. You slowly retreated from your bedroom and thundered down the stairs. After shoving on your sneakers, you walked out of the house and approached the blue box cautiously.

You don't think that you've ever _seen_ a police call box on your lawn before—and you were almost certain that it had been the source of the loud sound.

You looked at the box up and down. It was in the bluest shade of blue that had ever…well, blued and it held some sort of remarkable air around it.

You shook her head and snorted. "It's just a box." You muttered but you reached up a hand. "Just…a box—"

The door suddenly opened and you yelped, jumping backwards.

"It is _not_ just a box, for your information. You hurt her feelings!"

You blinked as a man came walking out of the box, fixing a bowtie rather indignantly. "How would _you _feel if someone said that you were 'just human'? Wouldn't you be offended?" He asked, pointing a finger at you.

"I…er…wait, did you just come out of that box?" You stammered.

"It's not just a box, for Gallifrey's sake! Don't they teach you _anything _in school?" The man asked incredulously.

"I um..." You didn't have the chance to give a proper response when the man shook his head.

"When is it?" He asked.

"When?" You blinked. What kind of silly question was that? Nevertheless, you replied, "May 6th, 2014. It's a Tuesday."

A bright smile lit up the man's face. "It's a Tuesday? Oh, brilliant. I like Tuesdays! Well, Wednesdays are also rather enjoyable. They're in the middle of the week, did you know that? Actually, never mind—technically, it's _not_ in the middle of the week—a week has seven days, right? So the middle of the week would be—"

You held up a hand to slow the man down. You were utterly confused at where this conversation was going. One moment, the man was saying that his box wasn't just a box, and then the next moment, he was asking what the date was, and now he was talking about the week.

Goodness—how could a conversation travel that fast?

"Hand—hello!" The man took your hand awkwardly and shook it. "Oh, wait, sorry. You held it up, didn't you? So, should I…" He quickly slapped it instead. "Ha! High-five!"

You lifted an eyebrow and quickly put down your hand. "Um…who are you, exactly? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm in the right place—more like I don't know if I'm in the right _time_. My motor _may _have dropped me off here." The man replied.

"Your motor?" You asked.

The man pointed at the call box.

You frowned. This was making less and less sense by the second. "But that's just a b—"

"_Don't_ say that it's just a box! It hurts her feelings, you know!" The man interrupted.

"Right. Of course," you muttered and then crossed your arms. "You still haven't told me who you are yet!"

The man clasped his hands. "Oh, right!" He nodded.

He fixed his bowtie (he seemed to have a strange habit of doing so, you noticed,) and grinned. "Hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor."

You paused, waiting for him to continue with his title. When the man—the Doctor with the unknown surname—didn't go on, you asked, "Is that it?"

"It?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, most people don't just call themselves after their title. What's your actual name?" You asked patiently.

"The Doctor." The Doctor said simply.

"Doctor who?"

Instantly, the Doctor's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I knew it!" He said gleefully. To your great surprise, you watched as he gave a quick kiss on the box's surface and ran inside.

You frowned and held open the door. "Are you just going to…"

Once you stepped inside the box, you felt all of your thoughts and words drift away.

"What…" You spun around in circles. The interior of the box was big—bigger than the outside. There were soft, blue lights that lit up the interior and strange, circular objects were whirring around the ceiling.

There was a big, metallic object in the center—a console, by the looks of it, with great switches and buttons and all sorts of things. You were fairly sure that you saw some quills and…wait, was that a fez?

The Doctor was standing by the console, his arms outstretched. "Welcome to the TARDIS," he said softly.

You looked up and down the walls and then whispered, "But…it's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor grinned. "I _told_ you that it wasn't just a box."

"Right." You murmured. You turned to the Doctor and said, "You're not from here, aren't you?"

"You're getting this now? Blimey," the Doctor smiled. "What was your first clue?"

You gestured around the inside of the…TARDIS, was it?

"Most people don't carry around…TARDISs…" You muttered.

"I suppose so," the Doctor nodded. "So, then, what's your name?"

You paused and then replied, "[Y/N]."

"Well, [Y/N], tell me, what have you been doing right at this moment?" The Doctor asked.

You shrugged. "Homework." You replied.

"Ah, homework. That's what normal people do. Go to school, do homework, grow up, find a job…get married, have kids. Working all day long…" The Doctor said and then smiled widely. "So…what would you say if we could just take a small break from that, eh? A small trip."

You grinned but as quickly as it came, it went. "But…I only just met you." You said. "You could be a raving lunatic for all I know."

"Do I look like a raving lunatic?" The Doctor asked and then paused. "Actually, don't answer that."

You giggled into your hand and then the Doctor circled the console. "Come on, one trip. One trip, that's all. What do you say?"

You bit down on your lip and looked around the TARDIS. Suddenly, the lights seemed to glow a bit brighter, as though it was egging you on to join this strange, funny Doctor.

"Fine. One trip," you said.

The Doctor smiled and immediately bounded over to the console, switching on levers and pushing buttons excitedly. "Here we go!" He yelled cheerfully.

You smiled and held onto the console, thinking it was only one, small trip. One small, crazy thing that people do just for the heck of it.

You have never been so wrong in your life.

No, that wasn't the one trip.

It was the first trip of many more to come.

* * *

**[For MusicKeeper, aka Amy aka my twinnie who I would probably die without.] **

**Hello, Amy. This is your Doctor speaking. **

**There's lots for me to say and not enough space for me to say it all, but I'll write as much as I possibly can for you. **

**You once told me that we've went through a lot together. That we laughed together, danced in the rain, and supported each other when everyone else looked at us as the enemy-as some freak show. **

**We really did go through a lot, didn't we? **

**There were times...times when I thought that I didn't have anyone on my side. Of course, that was a very, very stupid thing for me to think at the time, especially because _you _were on my side and I was on _yours. _**

**You're kind and firm and bright and mature at the same time and you carry a sort of freedom that makes me feel as though everything is going to be okay in the end. **

**You, Amelia Pond, are a wonderful, talented, amazing person and I hope that you never, ever, _ever_ forget that because if you _do_, I'll come crashing through your window and drill it into your head over and over and over again. **

**Because you are, you know. You're the best. You're my best friend. **

**Like our favorite companion, you brought happiness and laughter and you're never afraid to stand up for what you think is right. **

**I hope that this year will be just as special, or if anything, even more special than your previous years. I hope that this one will bring new stories to tell and though they may not all end with a "happily ever after", I know that you'll keep your head held high and look at those challenges straight in the eye. **

**Happy birthday, Amelia Pond. You really were and are the best. **

**With love, **

**Your Doctor. **


End file.
